The Payne Legacy: The Origin Of Alice
by i Am Aphrodite
Summary: The Origin Of Alice Payne


**The Payne Legacy: The Origin of Alice**

**Okay, there's not going to be a lot of action in this one. This was highly requested! I guess many people do want know the history of Alice Payne? Well then so it shall be.**

Many years ago in a river south east of Niagara Falls, a baby was spotted in a raft and there was a huge effort made to stop it from reaching the waterfall. Where the baby had come from was a mystery.

The child was sent to a foster home where she was named Stephanie, after the founder of the foster home.

After spending several years at the foster home, there was a terrible fire and the whole building burnt down. The seven year old Stephanie was sent to an orphanage in Iraq. There was a terrible war going on for about another seven years.

At the age of fourteen Stephanie packed all her belongings and snuck on a boat to NYC. It took about two weeks to reach there. It was in the middle of winter and she was a starving girl at the docks.

She explored the city that was New York. She visited many shops and even a comic store. At the comic store she picked up a flyer about a game called 'Max Payne'.

Suffering from hypothermia the girl collapsed near a hospital. Luckily and nurse came in time carried her into the hospital. The girl was treated and then questioned.

_"What's your name little girl?"_ It had been the nurse who had saved her. She knew just about enough English to respond. _"Stephanie." "And your surname?"_

The girl had always carried a strange surname. The people at the foster home said it had been on the raft they found her laying in as a baby. Her real surname had started with an '_N' _but she couldn't remember the rest.

She looked at the bag she had been carrying with her. It was beside the bed and she looked into it. Inside was the poster she had gotten in the comic store.

She looked on the picture. "_My name is Payne."_

One of the nurses had offered to take care of me. She had a daughter called Jade Joesph. We had been good friends until one day she had run off with a guy called Channing Tatum. Every day I used to walk by the park and see a girl at the swings.

Eventually I went over to talk to her. Her name was Jaihne.

By then I had already changed my name twice, I was no longer _Stephanie 'N'_ nor _Stephanie Payne_, I was _Alice Payne_. I had chosen the name Alice because it meant noble and truthful.

I went to the school Jaihne went to and made many good friends. The nurse who had taken care of me and died and I had no place to go. Jaihne said I could gladly stay with her. After that we became closer than ever.

My friends, Jaihne, Jade Jansen, Leila and Alicia. We were always the girls at the back of the class making fun of the teacher.

I had really gotten into comics and I visited the comic store regularly_. "You like batman?"_ There was a short boy looking over my shoulder. I had been reading a comic called '_Batman Begins'_ and I was really into it. _"Yep." "Cool my name's Reeve." "I'm Alice, Alice Payne."_

After that day the boy and I read comics together almost every other Saturday. We had become great friends after that and both of us trained at a karate institute.

It was senior year when a popular band transferred to our school. They were called 1 Direction. There were five members, Harry, Louis, Zayn, Niall and Liam.

Liam was the quiet one. He was the smart one and always got the top marks in his class. The first time I really met him was in the comic shop.

I had bumped into a teenage guy that looked about my age. He was really hot (_lol)._ "_Oh! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to!"_ I had spilt coffee all over my own jacket and a little over his. "_No it's my fault. Look, I'm sorry."_ Then I looked into his eyes. They were so pretty. "_My name's Liam_." He smiled at me. "_Oh, I'm Alice."_

I was busy staring at him while my shirt was dripping. He was really nice. "_Here take my scarf it will cover the stains." "Thanks._" He took out a piece of paper from his pocket. "_Here's my number if you ever want to return it."_ I took the paper and looked at it. There was a cell phone number and a name. '_Liam.'_

_"Thanks! See you around!"_ I exited the store and turned around to look at him. He was standing staring at me with a smile. I turned back and headed for my car.

**Okay that was it :P This is basically a prequel to my series and describes the early life of Alice Payne. Many of you asked how I met Liam and there ya go. Peace! Xx**

- **I LOVE LIAM PAYNE.**


End file.
